1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to specialized table tops for incorporating advertising displays. The displays each include a table top having an uppermost surface, indicia attached to the surface, and a clear polymer protective coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advertising displays are commonly utilized in commercial restaurants for the purpose of marketing various products. These displays may even generate revenue for the restaurant establishment if used to promote the products of another party.
At least two patents are directed towards placemat devices that may be used for advertising. Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,870, depicts a decorative placemat construction with a graphic pattern insert. Telesco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,215, depicts a paper placemat having a restaurant logo bounded at the sides by detachable coupons. The placemats are not durable in the sense that they are either disposable or only stay decent in appearance for about thirty to sixty days. Furthermore, the more durable placemats are difficult to clean and present sanitation problems.
A number of patents involve decorative table tops. Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,952, teaches a table top having coextensive glass panels for retaining thin plastic ornaments. Schult, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,909, depicts a table having a series of rollers for passing an endless fabric design web over a table top. Hodgen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,604, depicts a polished table top formed of quartz and marble chips bonded together in a resin matrix. Sleeper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,745, discloses a table for the assembly of jigsaw puzzles wherein the table includes a flexible magnetic retaining sheet for holding the puzzle. Wilton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,175, depicts cast metal plaques for covering table tops, bars, and the like wherein the members have beveled edges for receiving waterproofing material.
In use as advertising displays, however, these decorative table tops present many problems to the restaurant establishment. These problems at the very least include high cost and sanitation problems.
Other restaurant advertising displays include bulletin boards, flip clocks, and reader boards. However, these devices fail to present advertisements to potential customers for a time sufficient to provide a high level of advertising absorption to the customers. Bulletin boards are stationary, fairly non-interactive, and easily ignored. Flip clocks are mechanical devices that display a sequence of advertisements, with each of ten to fifteen sequential advertisements typically being displayed for only about two to three seconds. Reader boards are typically mounted upon a restaurant wall, and a customer would most often have to watch a given board for five or six consecutive minutes in order to read all of the advertisements.